Bad decisions
by Stephanie-BB-JISBON-CASKETT
Summary: NOW COMPLETE - What happens when Ed has a rough day and Sophie is worried when he doesn't come home. Ed/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I know it's different then what I normally do and I wasn't planning on writing it down but it was hunting me so I had to. **

**Rated T for usual reasons and Ed cheats, don't like don't read!  
**  
Kaylee turned around to grab her phone from the night stand, checking the time a she did.

"Two am.." She sighed, she really needed a good night's sleep after a day like today. She checked her phone. 'Sophie' she answered it

"Hey Soph, something wrong?" She said sleepily.

Kaylee and Sophie had become good friends since she joined SRU about a year ago, replacing their lost teammate lewis young.

_"It's Ed, he didn't come home and he doesn't answer my calls."  
_  
"He didn't come home? At all?"

_"No, do you mind checking on him? Did he have a rough day or something?"  
_  
"Yeah it was a rough day. Don't worry Sophie, I'll hunt him down."

_"Thanks Kaylee"_

...

She drove to SRU, he would probably be in the shooting range, working off his frustrations. She didn't see his car, but walked inside anyway.

"Hey Kira, got the graveyard shift?"

"Hey, yeah Kaylee. What about you?"

"Looking for Ed, you seen him?"

"No, sorry. He hasn't come in while I've been here"

"I'm just gonna look to be sure" she smiled at her before walking off

...

"Hey, Ed." He had finally picked up his phone.

_"Hey Kaylee, you're up late."  
_  
"So are you, what you up to?"

_"Just, getting some space."  
_  
"Want company while you're getting space?" She walked back through SRU.

_"Want to make sure I'm okay?"  
_  
"Yeah, Ed"

_"Okay, I'm at the Royal York."_

__"What room?" She waved at Winnie as she passed her desk.

"_2245"  
_  
"Be there in 10"

He had a hotel room, clearly he didn't want to take it home with him.

...

He opened the door and let her in, she was barely inside before he pushed her against the wall and kissed her hungrily. It took her a second to realize what was happening before she kissed him back

"Ed." She lightly pushed him back with a hand on his chest after a few seconds.

"Please" he looked at her.

"You're married, your wife is one of my best friends. She sent me to look for you. She's worried." He kissed her again.

"Please Kaylee."

"Ed.." She felt guilty already. He kissed her neck. "Oh god." She pushed herself against him.

"Just for tonight. I need a distraction. Please." He begged her and kissed her again. "I need you." she pulled back one more time, looking in his eyes before she kissed him. He pulled of her shirt and pulled her with him towards the bed.

...

"I'm sorry." He looked at her. "I shouldn't have asked that of you. You must feel terrible"

Kaylee looked to her right to see him looking back at her.

"Right now, not so much. Right now I'm tired and satisfied. When we have the barbecue at Wordy's tomorrow and I see her.."

"Satisfied huh?" She smacked him with a pillow. "Your words."

"You did good, for an old man." She joked.

"Old man?! I'll show you." He rolled on top of her and kissed her.

...

"Greg" he answered the phone groggily, he checked the time, half past three in the morning.

_"Greg, its Sophie"  
_  
"Something wrong?"

_"Ed didn't come home, Kaylee went to look for him an hour ago but her phone goes to voicemail." Greg got out of bed and put on jeans and a t-shirt  
_  
"I'm sure everything is fine. She would've called if she knew something."

_"Can you just check anyway?"  
_  
"Walking out the door Sophie. I'll text you when I know more." He hung up the phone and started putting on his shoes. He dialed SRU at the same time.

"_Police Strategic Response Unit, Kira speaking."_

"Hey Kira, have you seen Kaylee?" He had called her when he hung up with Sophie.

_"Yeah, she came here looking for Ed and called him."  
_  
"Do you know where he is?"

_"No, but I heard her asking what room he was in, so I'm guessing he's in a hotel"  
_  
"Can you check his phone's GPS?"

_"Sure, under the wraps?"  
_  
"Yeah, thanks Kira"

_"The Royal York, can't see what room."  
_  
"Thanks." He started his car and drove to the hotel.

...

He showed his badge to the woman behind the desk.

"Could you give me the room number to Ed Lane's room?" The woman nodded and quickly typed.

"2245, I also made you a key." She handed him a key.

"Great, thanks." Greg walked towards te elevator. "You better be alone and just drunk buddy." He told himself.

..

Kaylee was straddling him, they were both breathing hard. He pulled her to him for a kiss when they heard knocking on the door.

"Leave it, they'll go away" Ed pulled her down to him again. The knocking now turned into pounding.

"Ed, it's Greg. I know you're in there. I've got a key, if you don't open this door in 10 seconds I will come in."

Kaylee looked at Ed for a second, panic on her face. She then quickly rolled off of Ed and walked around to grab her clothes, trying to put them on again. He grabbed his boxers and put them on while he walked to get the door.

"Greg, hi." He shielded the room with his body and held the door so Greg couldn't look inside.

"Ed.." Greg took in his appearance, he was only wearing boxers, he was sweaty and out of breath. "Please tell me you didn't cheat on Sophie.."

"I was just getting in a work out." Greg heard someone in the room. Greg pushed past Ed into the room. He saw Kaylee getting dressed, wearing Jeans and a bra. He shook his head.

"Sarge, hi.." Kaylee said embarrassed before grabbing her shirt from somewhere across the room.

"Sophie sends you to check up on Ed, and you sleep with him?" Kaylee looked at the ground, the satisfied feeling making place for guilt. "And you.." he turned to Ed. "You cheated on your wife, after 15 years of marriage? She's awake, worrying and you're here.. sleeping with someone else."

Ed looked at Kaylee, both didn't know what to say.

"I'm going to text your _wife_, tell her you are fine and you were talking with Kaylee. I can't believe you did this and I'm covering up for it!" He said while typing on his phone.

Kaylee was putting on her shoes.

"I uuh, should go." She looked between Ed and Greg. "I'll see you at Wordy's tomorrow."

"Kaylee, wait, I'm coming with you." Greg threw Ed a disapproving look before following Kaylee out.

…

"I didn't mean to sleep with him." They were standing in the elevator, Kaylee couldn't stand the silence.

"He's married."

"Don't you think I know that?!" She took a calming breath. "I know he's married, I know. I just couldn't say 'No' to him. I came to the room to check on him and he had me pinned against the wall in a second, he begged me Greg. More than once, I tried to remind him that he's married. I really did, but he begged me. Excuse me if I can't turn down the man I've been in love with for months. I know that makes me weak, but I couldn't.. He begged me to take his mind off of it. "

He looked at het compassionately, he didn't realize she loved him. And he was pretty sure Ed didn't know either.

"It can't happen again."

"I know, it's against my morals. Not even talking about SRU policy. Thanks, for not telling Sophie."

"You're the one who has to live with it, not me." She nodded.

…

"Hey Wordy." Kaylee smiled at him as she stepped in.

"You're late, everyone's here already." He followed her to the backyard.

"Yeah, I know, sorry."

"Hey, Kaylee, I saved you a seat." Sophie called her over.

"Thanks Soph." She put up a fake smile. "Hey Shell." She smiled at her as she passed her to take a seat next to Sophie.

"Thanks you so much for going after Ed last night, Greg texted me you guys talked."

"Yeah, you're.. welcome.." She was glad when Sophie excused herself. Kaylee dropped her head in her hands.

"You okay?" Ed sat down in Sophie's seat.

"Fine." She smiled at Ed

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"So, you're not feeling guilty?"

"No, I'm not." He nodded and got up to lecture Wordy about how he should grill a steak.

"Liar." Greg sat down next to her.

"Sarge, everything I told you in the elevator.."

"I won't tell."

"Thanks.."

"Really, how are you feeling?"

"Awful. Think that'll get better?"

"No." Greg smiled at her.

"Thanks for that.."

"You asked."

…

Ed walked into SRU he checked his watch, it was way past 11. He had slept with Kaylee a month ago, it hadn't happened since. He walked up to Kira who just pointed at the briefing room.

"Thanks." He smiled at her before he walked towards it.

"Still here?" He watched as she nodded. Greg had left for Dallas so Kira had called him. "Thinking about today?" He sat down in a chair opposite her, so he could look at her.

"He was just nine. I killed him in front of his parents. Nine.."

"You followed protocol, you saved lives with that shot."

"Like that makes me feel better."

"Come on, I'll give you a ride home." She nodded and got up. "It'll get better, Kay." She smiled at him, he was the only one calling her Kay.

"If you say so." She said unconvinced.

…

He walked her up to her door.

"Are you okay, or do you need me to stay for a little while?" She opened the door.

"Just, half an hour?" He smiled at her.

"Sure." He walked in after her and texted Sophie she should go to bed.

…

They had been sitting on the couch for about 10 minutes. They had talked about what happened today with the kid. Kaylee leaned in and kissed him, he pulled back when she started pulling off his shirt.

"Kaylee.."

"Ed, please. I need you to return the favor. I need _you._" He looked at her before nodding.

"We're going to burn in hell."

"Owyeah." He kissed her and lifted her in his arms, taking her to her bedroom.

…

"I have to go." Ed was stroking her bare back.

"I know." She rolled off of him. "Thank you, for being here." He got up to pull on his clothes.

"I'll see you at work on Monday?"

"Yeah, say hi to Sophie for me." He raised his eyebrows at her. "She knows you're here right?"

"Yeah, said we were talking about your rough day.."

"So it would be a little weird if you didn't say hi for me.."

"Yeah, I guess.. I'll say hi for you."

"Thanks." She got up and grabbed her robe from a chair and walked him out.

…

"We really should stop this." Ed looked up at her as he fastened his belt again, his shirt hanging open.

"We've never done it against my locker before." She offered. He smiled at her and walked towards her. "Kitchen, shower, couch, against your car.."

"You know what I mean." He interrupted her and walked her back against the lockers to kiss her. "Good thing Jules had a day off today."

"Don't want her walking in on us?"

"No.. Not so much, but really, we should stop.."

"We already agreed on that, yesterday, last week, last month.. the month before.." She started buttoning his shirt.

"So why don't we?"

"Because the sex is great?" He smiled at her and kissed her again.

"That it is." He lifted her shirt a little, so he could get his hands underneath it. He kissed her neck.

"You really have to go home.." She moved her head to the side.

"To my wife?" She smiled at him.

"Yes."

The night when Ed was called in because Kaylee was still at SRU was now two months ago. The affair had started shortly after. At first they both felt guilty, but neither felt the guilt anymore. Now all they felt was excitement and lust. They both knew what they were doing was wrong, but neither could bring themselves to cut it off.

"I really should, shouldn't I?" Kaylee nodded as she continued buttoning his shirt. "Okay, you're right." He took a step back.

There was a knock on the door, Ed quickly finished buttoning his shirt.

"Are you decent?" It was Greg.

"Yeah, I'm good." She smiled at Ed. "So, who's turn is it to host the barbecue next month?" She pretended they were having an actual conversation.

"Oh, Ed, I didn't know you were still here." Greg froze when he saw him.

"Yeah, we were discussing the barbecue. I think it's your turn, Boss." Greg nodded.

"I need to talk to Kaylee." Ed nodded.

"I'll see you both tomorrow." Ed said before grabbing his bag from the bench and leaving.

"So.." Greg started, Kaylee turned around to pack her clothes into her bag. "How long have you and Ed been sleeping together?" Kaylee turned around to face him.

"I'm sorry?"

"You heard me just fine." Kaylee looked into his eyes. "Don't even try to lie Kaylee.."

"That why you needed him to leave? Because I don't lie to my sergeant?" She continued packing her bag.

"Yeah, Ed would lie." She smiled at him.

"Two months or so.."

"Two months? Jesus, Kaylee.. Does he know it's more than just sex to you?"

"Okay, I so do not want to have this conversation with you." She zipped up the bag and put on her coat. He would take that as a 'no'.

"Sophie will find out eventually."

"No, she won't. Are we done?"

"Sure, just be careful. You know how women who have been cheated on react. Especially because you are her friend."

"I know, but it's between me and Ed."

"And his _wife_, and the team. If you can't focus in the field because Ed's in danger.."

"I can focus just fine, Sarge."

"So far, yes.."

"It won't get any better if we break it off, my feelings won't change."

"I can get fired for ignoring this."

"Yes, which is why I hoped you wouldn't find out."

"Be careful, Kaylee."

"Always am." She grabbed her bag and walked out.

…

'_Now give it to me hard against my front door. Just a little bit harder, and a little bit stronger..'_

"Really, that's your ringtone?" Ed smiled at her as she climbed on top off him to get her phone.

"It's Sarge." He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Here I was, thinking you were only sleeping with me.." She swatted his chest.

"Hi, Sarge." He kissed her neck and couldn't help but overhear the conversation. Kaylee tried pushing him away, so she could concentrate on the conversation, but she couldn't. "What's up?"

"_You need to come back in, take Ed with you." He stopped kissing her neck and looked up at her._

"Why?"

"_We have some warrants that came in, and when I called Ed's home Sophie picked up. She told me you went running together, your weekly run.." His tone of voice letting her know he knew exactly what they were doing._

"Sure. We'll be there in 10 minutes." She hung up the phone and got up.

"Think he knows?" Ed asked her.

"Yes, he confronted me with it yesterday."

"Dammit."

"Come on, let's get dressed. " She threw him his shirt.

…

"Officer down!" Greg heard Kaylee through their radio. "Ed's shot." She kept an eye on him through her scope.

"_Kaylee, we can't get to him, can you?" _

"Yeah, I can be there in two. Just have to rappel."

"_Okay, you go to him. Take your rifle down with you. We'll be there as soon as we can, but it will take at least 5 or 10 minutes."_

"Copy."

"_The guy that shot him?"_

"Shot himself."

"_Ökay, go to Ed."_

…

"Hey." She dropped her bag and kneeled down next to him. "Your vest didn't take it, did it?" He shook his head, she took off his vest, ripped open his shirt and pressed on the wound. Ed grunted in pain. "I'm sorry buddy, I know it hurts.."

"_Sam's coming to you with the medic's. Four minutes.."_

"Better let them hurry." Blood was seeping through her fingers.

It wasn't long until she saw them coming towards her. She moved so the medics could do their job.

…

She was sitting with him in the ambulance. The team still needed to do some stuff in the field but Greg suggested she go with him while they finished up.

"Sophie will kill me if you stop breathing." She had turned off both of their radio's.

"Ï won't."

"Good." He glanced at the paramedic.

"Think I have to take a break for a little while though."

"Yeah, I won't see you for a while." He nodded, knowing they were both talking about their affair. "You're going to be alright though."

"You think?"

"I know." He smiled at her.

…

"Kaylee." Sophie walked towards her.

"Hey, so they took him straight to surgery. He's been there for half an hour. That's all I know." Sophie nodded and sat down next to her. "I'll go wash my hands, now you're here. Let me know if the doctor comes?" Sophie nodded.

She walked into a woman's restroom and started washing Ed's blood off her hands. She looked up to see his blood on her face as well. She soon returned to Sophie, her hands and face scrubbed red.

"Anything?" Sophie shook her head.

…

Kaylee stood in the doorway of Ed's room. He had woken up about 10 minutes ago and Sophie was sitting beside his bed, holding his hand. The whole team was standing outside, watching through the window. She watched as Sophie kissed Ed. Kaylee and Ed made eye contact, she smiled at him before she turned around to leave.

"Leaving so soon?" Spike asked her.

"Yeah, I'm tired. Just wanted to make sure he's okay. Good night guys."

"You're not saying bye to him? You probably saved his life." She looked at Greg and back into Ed's room.

"Nah, the doctor saved his life. Besides, he's got Sophie." Greg looked at her, as if he was telling her that this is what you get for sleeping with a married man.

"Kaylee." It was Sophie. "Ed wanted me to ask you to come in for a second, before you leave."

"Sure. Thanks, Sophie." She sighed.

"No thank you, you saved his life." Kaylee just smiled at her before walking into Ed's room, if only she knew..

"You were just going to leave without saying goodbye?"

"Yeah, you looked pretty busy with Sophie." She sat down in the chair Sophie just occupied.

"Yeah, she's happy I'm alive."

"We all are, Eddie."

"If you are, then why were you looking so down, standing in the door?"

"Well.." She lowered her voice so only he could hear. "Because I'm so glad you're alive I want to kiss you, but I can't." She gave him a sad smile, he smiled back at her. "I got to go, see you in a month or so."

"I'm sure you'll see me sooner than that."

"Not sure that's a good idea.. Bye, Ed."

"Bye, Kaylee."

…

Kaylee was getting dressed for a mission when she heard knocking. Ed was shot a month ago and she hadn't talked to him yet. She knew he would start working again this week.

"Yeah, come in."

"You just let anyone come in when you're dressed like that?" She turned around and smiled at him.

"Well, they need me to go to a swingers club. So, yes."

"Dressed like that?"

"What? You don't like the schoolgirl outfit? Think I should go with the stripper cop?" Ed smiled at her before picking up another outfit.

"Or the naughty nurse?"

"You can guess who picked these out for me."

"I'm guessing Spike and Sam."

"Bingo, apparently I need to dress like a stripper."

"Well you look.. hot.."

"Just hot?" She smiled at him before closing her locker.

"So, this swingers club, is it dangerous?"

"Nah, I need to go in, tell them when the drug dealer and owner are there and then they'll bust in."

"You dress up, just for that?"

"I just hope he's there tonight so I don't have to dress up tomorrow."

"I'm sure there are guys in the club who would disagree with you."

"Tough luck. So, think this is according to the dress code?"

"What is the dress code?"

"Sexy."

"Owyeah, you nailed it."

"How's your recovery going?"

"Good. Bored at home.."

"That why you're here?" She grabbed her coat and put it on.

"No, I miss you."

"That why you're here? Start our affair again?"

"Yes."

"That sounds.. awful.."

"I know, but we had fun."

"Are you even allowed to have sex?" She poked him softly where he got shot.

"Yes, I am. Want to test it out?"

"Yes, I want to." He pulled her to him. "But I won't." He tucked some hair behind her ear.

"Why's that?"

"Because Greg expects me out, so he can drive me there."

"Going to let Greg see you like this?" He kissed her neck.

"Yes, and Spike, Wordy, Sam.. All the guys in the club."

"Hmm.."

"Are you jealous, Ed?"

"Yes, maybe I should go to this swingers club to keep an eye on you."

"Don't think your wife would approve." He kissed her deeply.

"Don't think my wife would approve of _anything_ we've been doing."

"We haven't been doing anything lately.."

"I know.."

"Kaylee, you ready?" Greg knocked, Kaylee pushed Ed away and walked out. Ed following her.

…

Greg glanced over at Kaylee, she had been looking out of the window since they got into the car five minutes ago.

"What are you thinking about?" Kaylee turned her head to look at Greg.

"Nothing."

"It's a half an hour drive.."

"What do _you_ think I'm thinking about?"

"Ed."

"That's a little creepy, how you do that."

"Is it getting complicated?" He heard her sigh.

"It's never been anything but."

"So, how's it going?"

"Ed will kill me if he knows I'm talking about this with you."

"Probably. Have you continued the affair after he'd been shot?"

"No, I hadn't seen him until today."

"Are you still able to concentrate?"

"You know I am. Have you ever been to a swingers club?"

"Are you kidding me? I'd never heard of them until two hours ago, when they requested you.." Kaylee smiled at him.

"You could come in with me, get a taste of it."

"And wear what exactly?"

"Just your underwear." He looked at her briefly. "That's a man's dress code. At least normally, this week is all about Halloween."

"Really?"

"Owyeah, you could paint yourself green, go as the hulk."

"What are you wearing?"

"You haven't seen or heard?"

"Nope."

"Schoolgirl."

"Really. Ed see you in that?" Kaylee chuckled.

"Yes, he did."

"How did he react to that?"

"Like any man who wants to do a lot more than just talk." Greg smiled at her.

"Did you?"

"Not really."

"Not really?"

"It's complicated.."

…

Kaylee sighed, she was sitting in the swingers club for the third night this week. She had learned something when she was there, she is not the kind of girl to go there. Men kept coming on to her, asking her if she wanted to dance. She kept turning them down, telling them she preferred to watch. So she was happy to see both the subjects.

"Can I borrow your phone?" She asked the bartender. "I just need to check on my friend, he was supposed to meet me here." The bartender nodded and handed her a phone. She picked it up and dialed Greg's cell phone.

"Hey Greg, I'm still at the club. You were supposed to join me 10 minutes ago." She told him the line they had agreed on.

"Copy, we'll be there in five minutes."

"Okay, yeah sure. No, an hour is good, I'll be at the left corner booth. I'll just watch till you get here, make sure I'm ready for you." She hung up the phone and handed it to the bartender.

"Waiting for a guy huh?"

"Yeah, had some trouble getting here."

"Well, don't let me keep you from watching and getting ready for him." She smiled at him, it was her own fault for using those words.

…

"Police SRU!"

"Everyone on the ground." Kaylee stayed seated at the bar while Sam, Jules and Greg made a beeline for the left corner booth to arrest the owner and dealer.

"Hey, Ed." She smiled as he walked towards her and looked her up and down thoroughly.

"Hey, so.. cop?" She smiled at him. "Do you have cuffs and a gun too?"

"I've got the cuffs, think you've got the gun." She glanced down suggestively. He smiled at her, he wanted to make a comment but he couldn't because of the microphone.

"You have no idea.. You coming back to HQ with us?"

"Sure." She followed Ed out.

…

They were all riding the elevator up back to SRU.

"You know Kaylee, if the SRU doesn't pay enough you can always moonlight as stripper." Sam said, smiling at her.

"Why Sam? Want to see me take off my clothes?" She stepped into her personal space and could see Ed out of the corner of her eye.

"No, yes.. No, of course not. I mean, we work together, you're like family." She smiled at him and backed off when she noticed the hungry look Ed was throwing her.

…

Jules was in and out of the locker room within a minute, she only had to grab her bag. Kaylee was packing her bag, still wearing her cop-costume.

"Forgot something?" Kaylee asked when she heard the door again. She turned around when she didn't get a reply. She smiled when she saw Ed standing there.

"I'll meet you at your place."

"What makes you think I want that?" He pushed her against the lockers roughly and kissed her, leaving her breathless.

"Who said I was asking." He kissed her again. "Oh and Kay?" She looked up at him, her eyes dark. "Keep the outfit on, I want to be the one to take it off."

"Only if you keep yours on." He raised his eyebrows, he was still wearing his uniform. "Always had a thing for men in uniform. I might just let you frisk me." She smiled at him and left him smiling in the women's locker room.

…

She wasn't home long when the door rang, she opened it and was pushed in immediately.

"Police," She smiled when she heard Ed's voice. He pushed her into the wall with her face towards it. "Ma'am you are under arrest for Public Indecency." He put cuffs around her wrists on her back. "I'm going to frisk you, do you have anything sharp I can hurt myself with?"

"No, but I think you have." He patted her down, intimately.

…

"So, you give all your subjects that pat down?" She looked up at him as he was getting dressed again.

"Yeah, isn't that the way you do it?"

"Oh I'm pretty sure you patted some parts of me you could get sued for." He smiled smugly at her.

"Say it like you mind." He put his uniform in his bag.

"Were you jealous when I challenged Sam?"

"Jealous? I was trying not to take you in the elevator in front of everyone." She smiled, damn her if she didn't like it when he was jealous.

"Good."

"So, weekly run's on Friday?"

"Sounds like a plan. Plus, you can always come by the locker room when Jules isn't there." He leaned in to kiss her.

"I just might take you up on that offer."

…

Sophie walked into SRU a month later. Ed got up from the bike when he saw her.

"Hey Soph." She walked past him to Kaylee. Kaylee threw Ed a worried look, he told her she had been acting weird lately.

"Hey, everything okay?" Kaylee paused the treadmill and got off.

"Is everything okay?!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at them. She slapped Kaylee hard across her face.

"Sophie!" It was Ed.

"How long have you been sleeping with my _husband_?"

"Soph.." Kaylee started but was rewarded with another slap.

"I trusted you!" Ed walked towards them and tried to pull Sophie with him.

"Soph, let's talk in the briefing room." She nodded and followed him there.

"You didn't, right?" Jules looked at her.

"No, I did." Kaylee sounded down. "_We_, did."

"How long?" Spike asked.

"Too long." She looked at Greg. "I just need some air, I've got my phone with me." He nodded at her and let her walk out.

"Sarge?" Wordy looked at him. "Do you know anything about this?"

"Let's work out, give Ed some time to talk to Sophie."

**A/N Next chapter (and final) is already finished, just need to edit it and will publish it tomorrow. Please leave me a review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So here is the final chapter. Hope you enjoy. Greg OOC**

**Shirleytemple1932: Unfortunately I couldn't send you a PM, I'm not a big JAM shipper but I might just have put something like your request in there for you.**

"Soph.." He said once he closed the briefing room, making sure no one could see or hear them.

"I can't believe you slept with her! I trusted you, and you go off and fuck her. You son of a bitch."

"We never wanted to hurt you, Soph."

"We?!"

"Soph, please.." He could talk down a career criminal but had trouble with his own wife.

"How long have you been sleeping with her? I want the truth.."

"We started it up about a month ago again."

"Again?!" She wanted to throw something at him but there wasn't anything to throw. "What do you mean, again?!"

"Yeah, we've had an affair before I got shot."

"How long?" She stood in front of him.

"Almost three months." She slapped him. "I'm sorry Sophie.. I really am."

"It was just about the sex, or was there more?"

"No nothing more."

"You're going to stay at a hotel until I let you back in."

"Done."

"And you're going to break off all ties to Kaylee."

"We work together.. I can't just.."

"You're not going to talk to her except as her team leader, if you go out for drinks and she's there, you're not. You're not going to run together, talk together or even send her a text." He looked at her, not sure if he could do that. "It's that or a divorce." She threatened.

"Okay, done." She nodded. "How did you find out?" That had been bugging him for the past ten minutes. She threw some photos on the table. He looked down at them; they were taken through Kaylee's bedroom window and were very explicit.

"I hired a PI. I want to forgive you Ed; we're married and have kids. I don't want to give up, I want to make it work."

"Me too. Soph, I have to go. We're going on patrol in five minutes and I have to change." She nodded.

"Dinner at seven? Then you can pack your bags."

"Sounds good." He smiled at her before walking to the locker room.

…

"Sarge can I ride with Ed?" Kaylee asked as they were getting in the cars.

"Are you going to be able to focus?"

"Yes, I just think we can talk while we watch out for idiots."

"Okay, you can turn off your mic, just make sure you can hear us."

"Thanks, Sarge." She smiled at him as she got into the car next to Ed.

"Hey, you're riding with me?" She signed for him to cut his microphone.

"Yeah, we need to talk, and I'm guessing your wife grounded you."

"Yeah, we really need to talk." He pulled out into the street.

"So, what did Sophie say?"

"She wants me to cut all ties to you, except for work. She gets that we work together, but we can't be friends." Well, that was sort of the truth.

"Okay.. You said you will?" He looked at her and nodded. "Okay.."

"I'm sorry, it's just.."

"She's your wife and you have kids, I know. I never expected you to do something else." He smiled gently at her. "Just sex, right?" He nodded.

"Yeah, good thing it wasn't more. That would've made it complicated." She looked out the window, so he wouldn't see the hurt in her face.

"Yeah, it would've. So, how is this going to work? We go to work, do our job and that's it?"

"Yeah, Sophie wants to try and make it work. Says she can forgive me." Kaylee nodded.

"Okay."

…

"So, Jules, we still on for the movies this weekend?" Kaylee asked as they were getting dress after shift.

"You had an affair with Ed?" Kaylee sighed.

"Yeah, couple of months."

"I can't believe you did that, he's married."

"I know Jules, I know. So, movies?"

"No, I don't think we can do the movies." She looked up at Jules.

"Why not?"

"Because you had an affair with Ed."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I don't think I can be your friend anymore." Kaylee grabbed her bag.

"Fine." She walked out and ran into Wordy on her way to the elevator. "Hey Wordy, I got tickets for a movie this weekend. Want them?"

"Uh, no thanks. We got the kids."

"I can look after them, I love your girls."

"Yeah, no thanks." He smiled at her before pushing the elevator button, again.

"Ah, I get it. It's because I slept with Ed, isn't it?" Wordy looked at her, he didn't need to say anything. "It's fine, Jules said the same thing. I'll make it easy for you, I'll take the stairs." She walked away and he could hear her mutter he's a jerk.

…

"Mom, what's dad doing?" Clark just walked by his parents' bedroom to see his dad packing a suitcase.

"Your dad is going to stay at a hotel for a little while, don't worry, it'll all turn out right."

"He's moving out?"

"Just for a little while Clark." Ed told him as he walked into the kitchen. "Can I help, Soph?"

"No, I'm good."

…

Greg had been keeping an eye on Kaylee for the past week, each and every one of her friends had dropped her. Wordy, Spike, Sam and Jules, they all choose Sophie's side.

"You okay?" She looked up, she was eating lunch in the locker room.

"Fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"Don't know, you're here alone."

"Yeah.. Just felt like some peace and quiet"

"So, you aren't eating lunch by yourself because everyone's mad at you?" She looked up at him, it was annoying the way he knew everything.

"It's just, we did it together, you know? Me and Ed, _we_ messed up. Still he's in there laughing with them and they just dump me. How is that fair? I messed up, I admit it. But he messed up too, it wasn't just me. Still I lost the man I love and everyone but you. How is that fair?"

"It's not, you're right." She looked up at him, surprised.

"You agree with me?"

"Yeah, they're acting like idiots. They'll come around."

"I guess, it just used to be fun to go to work.."

"So, you lost the man you love." She snorted.

"Yeah, I'm waiting for it to pass."

"It won't just pass."

"With time, I'm sure it will."

"Tomorrow, come eat lunch with me. Show them you don't care for their whispers."

"I will, thanks Sarge."

…

"You're eating here?" Jules asked as Kaylee sat down next to Greg the next day. Jules seemed to have the most trouble with the affair.

"Yes, why, is this the table the cool kids sit at?" Kaylee stared her down.

"No. Just.. "

"Great." She glanced over at Ed, he had question marks written all over his face. Apparently he hadn't even noticed they cut her off.

…

"Is Kaylee coming?" Sophie asked Ed while they were in the car to the barbeque at Wordy's. He looked at his wife.

"I guess, I don't know. It's a team barbeque, she's on the team."

"You haven't talked to her about it?"

"I haven't talked to her in two weeks, Soph. So, no I haven't." She noticed the sad look in his eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." He sighed and looked back outside, he had been living in a hotel for over a week now.

"Can you call Wordy and ask?"

"Why?"

"So I can prepare myself."

"Soph.."

"Please?"

"Sure.."

…

"Hey, Ed."

"_Hey Wordy, Sophie wants to know if Kaylee's coming."_

"Uuhm, not sure. Let me check with Shelley." He walked towards Shelley, she was in the kitchen getting everything ready. "Shell, do you know if Kaylee's coming?"

"Uuhm, yeah, she texted me an hour ago. Why?"

"Sophie wants to know." He turned his attention back to the phone. "Yeah, Ed, she's coming."

"_Okay, thanks Wordy." Ed hung up the phone._

"Why wouldn't Kaylee be coming?" Shelley asked him intrigued.

"Because of Sophie and Ed."

"They don't like Kaylee?" Sophie asked confused.

"Kaylee had an affair with Ed, so she isn't Sophie's favorite person right now."

"She did?"

"Uhu."

"Wow.. that's really.."

"Low?"

"Not exactly the word I was looking for.." The doorbell rang and Shelley went to open it.

"Hey, Kaylee, Greg, come in." Kaylee had asked Greg if she could ride with him, so she wouldn't be stuck in an awkward situation with Ed and Sophie.

…

Shelley sat down next to Kaylee when everyone was talking and laughing. Kaylee was sitting by herself, enjoying a beer, watching Ed and Sophie.

"So, are they mad at you or something?"

"Yep." She continued looking at Ed.

"Including Kevin?"

"Yep." She took a swig from the beer. "Sure you want to be talking to me?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Ah, you haven't heard."

"No, I heard. I just know Kevin's not your type." Shelley joked.

"For the record.. I never meant to sleep with Ed, and I feel terrible." Her eyes were still on Ed.

"I know, I can see. You don't look like you're having a good time. Do you love him?" Kaylee now turned her head towards Shelley.

"What makes you think I do?"

"You keep staring at him, and you started an affair. Most women don't start an affair with a married man if they don't love him. I know you pretty well Kaylee, I may not work at SRU, but it's obvious."

"For everyone but Ed." Greg sat down on the other side.

"Can we not talk about this?" Kaylee asked, they both nodded.

…

"Sit down.." Greg told Wordy, Spike, Sam and Jules as they walked inside the briefing room.

"Where's Ed?" Wordy asked.

"I'm right here." Ed said as he walked in.

"No, Ed, I didn't invite you in here."

"If it's about the team, I'm the team leader. If it's about me, I want to hear it." Greg sighed.

"Fine, sit down, but you're not going to like it."

"I never do." He sat down and smiled at Greg. It was silent for a second.

"All of you have been treating Kaylee like crap." Ed looked up at Greg, he was right, he really didn't want to hear it. "You all dropped her the second you found out she and Ed slept together." Ed looked down at his hands, he couldn't walk out of the room now.. "You all treat her like it's her fault. You just conveniently forgot it takes two to make a bunch of stupid decisions?" Greg paused for a minute, everyone was silent.

"But she should've known better!" Jules stood up, not caring Ed was in the room. "You don't sleep with married men."

"Ed should've known better too, he's the one who's married."

"That why you called us here, to tell us we should be friends with her again?"

"No, I just want all of you to think about it. It's not _just_ her fault. Now, go home." Greg walked out of the room. Ed kept seated and looked at the rest.

"You've been treating her like crap?" They all stared back at him. "Don't, boss is right, it's my fault too. Probably more than hers, I started it." He got up and left all of them to think.

…

Sophie found out about the affair and stormed into SRU a few weeks ago. It was Kaylee's birthday, she never enjoyed birthdays, the only person who even knew her birthday was Greg. So she was surprised when Greg gave her a small gift in the morning, but she was even more surprised when she found a gift on the bench in front of her locker went she went in to change into her uniform. She unwrapped it and skipped the note. Inside were two tickets to a Firefly panel and two backstage passes to meet the actors. She grabbed the discarded note and read it.

_Kaylee,_

_Know you had a rough few weeks, hope this will cheer you up._

_Happy birthday,  
Ed._

She got up, slammed her locker shut and went off to find Ed. She couldn't believe he did this.

"Ed." She got his attention as she walked into the gym. Everyone looked at her, they could hear it in her voice. She was pissed.

"Hey." He looked down at the tickets in her hand. "You like them?"

"No." She snapped.

"You don't?" He asked surprised.

"I do, but no, you can't do this."

"Why not? It's your birthday, that's a birthday gift."

"No! Can you just stop being so damn nice?!" He looked at her, surprised and confused. Kaylee lowered her voice, or at least she tried. "I'm trying to get over you, don't you get that? I _love_ you and to you it was _just_ sex. I'm trying to ignore all those feelings and you keep being nice. I just need you to back the fuck off for a while. So I can just not love you. So please, no asking me if I'm okay, no asking me how my weekend was and most off all, no gifts." She walked back to the locker room.

"Don't." Greg stopped Ed with a hand on his shoulder when he wanted to follow her. "Give her some space."

"She, loves me?" He watched as Greg nodded. "You knew, and didn't tell me?"

"It wasn't mine to tell." Ed thought back to the conversation they had in the car just after Sophie found out.

"Jesus Greg, she must think I'm a jackass. I told her it was a good thing it was _just_ sex."

"I'm sure 'jerk' isn't the right word." Jules said as she walked past him.

…

"So, are you going to give him back the gift?" Kaylee looked around for a second before turning back.

"Wow constable Callaghan, you're talking to me again?"

"Kaylee, I'm sorry.. I've been a jackass."

"So, you just changed your mind?"

"Sarge talked to us yesterday, told us we were acting like jackasses."

"In those words?"

"No." Kaylee smiled at her, she never was good at holding grudges.

"So, we can watch a movie sometime?" Jules smiled back at her.

"Yeah, that'd be great. So, those tickets?" Kaylee shrugged.

"If it was anything else, I would totally throw it at him, but this.. man, I've been trying to get tickets to this thing, and now I just have them in my hand."

"With backstage passes."

"Yeah, think Spike will go with me? He likes it too."

"Sure, I kind of bullied him into being a jackass to you."

"Of course you did." Kaylee finished getting dressed.

"So, you love him, huh?"

"Spike?" Kaylee jokes, and was rewarded with a glare. "Yeah, I love him." Jules opened her mouth to speak when Kaylee continued. "Don't even start, I know it'll never work."

"I was just going to say that it sucks." Kaylee smiled at her.

"That it does, so let's start out shift?" Jules smiled and nodded.

…

"Kaylee." Ed walked up to her.

"Yeah?"

"About what you said this morning."

"No."

"You can't expect me to just drop it."

"Watch me." She put in her ear buds and turned the music way up. He sighed and walked away.

…

"Spike." Kaylee walked up to him.

"Hey, so sorry for treating you like crap."

"That's okay, Jules told me she was a big bully." He smiled at her. "So, I've got tickets to this firefly thing. And I know you love it too, so I was wondering.."

"Are you asking me on a date?" He joked. She swatted his arm.

"Do you want to go with me?"

"Sure, sounds like fun."

…

"What am I supposed to do with Kaylee, Greg?" Greg looked up at Ed from his paperwork.

"Nothing. Give her space."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, maybe because I'm still living in a hotel and my life is a mess. Maybe because she just told me she loves me.."

"That's it?"

"I don't know." He sighed and sat down. "When did life become so complicated?"

"Since you started an affair." Ed sighed. "If you don't want to hear what I've got to say, don't ask."

"Give me some Greg Parker wisdom, what am I supposed to do?"

"You want wisdom?" Ed nodded. "What do you feel? Don't think about Sophie's or Kaylee's feelings. What do _you_ feel?"

"Uuhm?" Ed looked at him.

"Okay, I'll make it even easier. When you're in your hotel room, who do you wish was there with you?" Ed was silent for a second.

"Kaylee."

"When you were shot two months ago, who did you want to see when you woke up?"

"Kaylee."

"Who do you want to talk to after a rough day?"

"Kaylee.." He looked at Greg and sighed. "I need to have a conversation with Sophie I rather not have, don't I?"

"I think you do, but you need to make sure.. because after you've had that conversation.."

"I can't go back, I know. It's just, we've got two kids together.. Izzie is about to turn two.."

"It's never easy, Ed, but it's your decision. Do you want to stay with Sophie, or do you want to make it work with Kaylee. You have to decide fast though, because if you wait too long.."

"I know." He sighed and rubbed his face with both hands.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Go to Sophie, have dinner with her and Clark and then go to my hotel room. Like every other night." He got up and grabbed his bag. "Thanks for your wisdom."

"Good luck."

…

"Hey," He shrugged off his coat and walked inside. Sophie was sitting on the couch. "We need to talk." She looked up at him, surprised. He talked to Greg a few days ago and he made a decision.

"Okay." Sophie made a spot for him to sit down in. "Something serious?"

"Yes." He sat down. "First of all, I never meant to hurt you and I love you and our kids."

"Ed.."

"But I don't think we can go on like this, I never realized how much I cared for Kaylee. Not until I had to cut all ties to her."

"Ed, are you.."

"I don't think we'll be able to make it work, Soph. It's completely my fault, I know that."

"You're in love with her?"

"Yes, I am. So it wouldn't be fair to you to stay with you."

"Did you start the affair again?"

"No, she's currently even a little upset with me."

"So, you think a divorce is the best move?"

"Yeah, I still want to be there for you, Clark and Izzie. I still love you, I'm just not in love with you anymore." She nodded.

"Thanks for being honest. I saw it coming."

"You did?"

"Yeah, I saw you weren't happy anymore after I made you cut ties with Kaylee. It's why I didn't let you move back in yet, figured you would find it out yourself soon."

"I only found out myself a day ago.." She smiled at him and took his hand.

"Call it a wife's intuition."

"You're not mad?" He asked surprised, she shrugged.

"I'm sorry that our marriage is over, but keeping married just to please me.. That's not life."

"I was prepared for lamps or books flying at my head."

"Yeah, well I like the things within reach to much to throw. Besides, I think a angry divorce isn't the right thing for Clark."

"For the record, Soph, I'm sorry our marriage is over too. I'll always love you."

"Same here, want to tell Clark together?" Ed looked up at her.

"Yeah, I think we should. Maybe after dinner?"

"Sounds good, let me go check on the oven." Ed watched her walk away, he expected to be in his car by now, driving to the ER to get his head stitched.

"Hey dad, are you moving back in?" Clark asked as he put down his backpack, his dad was early.

"Uh, no buddy. Get ready for dinner, will you?" Clark nodded and walked off.

…

"Clark, there's something we have to tell you." Sophie said when they had just finished dinner.

"What is it?" He looked between his parents. "Dad said he's not moving back in."

"No, he's not."

"Me and your mother, we had a good talk. We think it's best if we get a divorce."

"A divorce?!" Clark got up. "I thought it was going better between you?"

"Clark, please sit down."

"No, give it to me straight. You said you were just having a fight, just fights usually don't end with dad staying at a hotel and divorce."

"We're not fighting anymore, we just think divorce is the best option." Sophie tried to calm him down.

"Why?" Ed and Sophie looked at each other, should they tell him? It was none of his business, was it?

"We, aren't in love with each other anymore." Ed offered, hoping Clark would think that was enough.

"Are you dating other people?" He looked at both of his parents.

"No, but your father has had an affair." Ed looked at Sophie but didn't say anything, it was his own fault.

"What?" Clark looked at his father. "Is it true?"

"Yes Clark, but that's in the past."

…

"Kaylee can I talk to you?" Ed and Sophie had filed for divorce a week ago. He had only told Greg.

"Depends.." She continued running on the treadmill.

"It's personal."

"Then, no. Thought I made myself clear, Ed." She said rather harsh and turned her music up. He grabbed her wrist, trying to get her full attention. He accidentally made her trip and fall down the still running treadmill.

"Jesus, Ed.." He extended his hand to help her up, her eyes falling on his wedding ring, or rather lack thereof. She accepted it and let him pull her up.

"Are you okay?" She stretched her left wrist a couple of times.

"Think I bruised my wrist thanks to you."

"Come on, let's ice it." He led her out of the gym, away from prying eyes. He walked her to the briefing room and put a ice pack on her wrist. "Kaylee, listen, I know you don't want to talk to me. Just listen, will you?" She shrugged. "Me and Sophie filed for divorce about a week ago. We decided a divorce was the best option about two weeks ago." She took off the icepack and started taping her wrist. "Let me." He said when he noticed she was struggling to do it with just her right hand.

"Fine. What do you want me to do with that information?"

"Nothing, just know it. I know you don't like me much right now."

"I like you too much, which is exactly the problem. You broke off your marriage because of me."

"I didn't.."

"No? So you were already thinking about it before we started sleeping together?"

"Well, no.."

"Exactly. I'm a home wrecker."

"You're not a home wrecker, Kay. My marriage was long over, you just made me realize it."

"How's that?"

"Because I love you."

"No." Kaylee got up. "You're going through a divorce.. and.. no, you don't. You're just trying to make sense of it all." Ed got up and took a step towards her.

"No, I'm not. I love you, you're the one I want to talk to when I had a rough day, you're the one I want to talk to when something exciting happened. And you're the one I want to wake up to."

"No, you can't.." He took her hands in his.

"Please Kaylee, let me prove it to you. I know I was a jackass, but please. Go out with me, dinner."

"No, you're still married."

"I won't be for long.."

"No, I was coming to peace with this.. and now.. no.. I.. I can't.." She walked out of the room and back to the gym. Ed stood there a couple of seconds before going back as well.

…

"So, how'd that go?" Greg asked as he was spotting him.

"It didn't."

"Don't give up just yet."

"You're encouraging an against the rules relationship?" Ed put the weights back.

"No, I'm just saying that I may have stuck out my neck."

"What did you do?"

"I talked to Holleran."

"About what?"

"Your affair." Ed looked at him, he didn't look happy.

"One of us has to transfer?"

"No."

"No?"

"No, she showed priority of life after you got shot. Then you did when she got held hostage. He's okay with it as long as we monitor it closely."

"Let me get this straight, if we start a relationship, it's okay?"

"Yeah, I was surprised myself."

"Well, that's one thing.."

…

"Hello." Kaylee answered her phone.

"Hey, it's Sophie." Kaylee almost dropped her phone, she hadn't talked to Sophie since Sophie slapped her.

"Sophie, hey.. how are you doing?"

"I'm good, I was wondering if you could help me out."

"Sure."

"Great, can you come to my place?"

"Yes, oh, now?"

"Yeah."

"Sure, be there in 10."

…

"Sophie?" Kaylee called out as she walked through the front door.

"BEDROOM!" She walked up the stairs and came into a big mess of screws and wood where once stood a bed.

"You're putting a bed together?"

"Yes, I wanted a new bed."

"Okay, and you're putting it together by yourself? Because as I remember it you have two left hands.."

"I tried, but failed.." Kaylee chuckled.

"So, you called _me_?"

"Yeah, figured we can catch up while we put it together."

"You're not going to bash my head in with that hammer, are you?" Sophie smiled at her. "Cause that's how it goes in our calls."

"No, I'm not going to bash your head in."

"Sure, show me the instructions?" Sophie handed them to her.

"I don't blame you for what happened."

"Really? 'Cause the past half year tells me something different." Kaylee started sorting the pieces of wood.

"I know, it was wrong of me."

"No it wasn't, can you hand me the Phillips head?" She pointed to a screwdriver, fairly sure Sophie didn't know what a Phillips head was. "You were right acting like you did. I.. had an affair with your husband, I wouldn't have blamed you if you ran me over with your car."

"Honestly?"

"Yes, I would've shot me.. Doesn't mean it didn't suck.. Everyone dropped me, I had zero friends left."

"So, we finalized the divorce over a month ago.."

"I'm aware, how's Clark taking it?" Kaylee did not want to talk about Ed with her.

"Awful, he's blaming Ed."

"Yeah, going through puberty and having your parents' divorce.. Guess that's rough."

"Yeah, I guess. So, you and Ed?"

"I'm so not having this conversation with you.." Kaylee smiled at her.

"Come on, I'm just curious."

"To see if I'm dating your ex-husband?"

"Yes, just a yes or no will do."

"No, I'm not." Kaylee then turned back to the bed, leaving Sophie with a stunned expression on her face.

The bed was finished with another hour. They looked at their handy work.

"See, women can do this." Sophie told Kaylee.

"Well, I did most of it." She smiled at Sophie. "Why, someone tell you otherwise?"

"The store clerk, and Clark." Kaylee smiled at her. "I can use some coffee, what about you?" Kaylee checked the time.

"I actually have to get going, night shift starts soon."

"Oh, okay. Mind to give me a ride, I need to grab some stuff near SRU."

"Sure."

…

"Hey Clark." Winnie smiled at him.

"Hey, are they in?" He smiled at Winnie.

"Yeah, gym, are you okay? You seem nervous."

"I'm fine" He smiled again before heading to the gym.

"Hey, buddy, thought I was going to pick you up at your mom's later?" Ed said.

Clark walked straight past him to Kaylee and pulled a gun. Kaylee stopped sparring and looked into his eyes. It was silent for a second, no one believing this was happening. Wordy ran off to alert Winnie.

"Clark, put the gun down." Kaylee started.

"NO! My parents got a divorce because of you." She looked at Ed, he was stunned and hadn't moved. Then she looked at Greg for help.

"Clark, can you just lower the gun a little?" Greg spoke up.

"No, don't talk me down. Kaylee, you and I are going to take a walk."

"Can't let you do that, Clark. Not when you've got a gun." Greg said, trying to get closer. Clark cocked the gun.

"Come any closer and I will shoot." Wordy came running back in with his gun and pointed it at Clark.

"What are you doing?" Ed hissed.

"Protocol, Ed.."

Clark walked closer to Kaylee, now standing right in front of her, the gun touching her chest.

"Turn around and walk." Kaylee did as told, she would let her team handle this. He walked her to the front desk. "Handcuffs." He told Winnie, she did as asked. "Hands on you back." He secured them, he pushed her towards the briefing room. Once inside he closed it off. "They can't help you. Sit down." He sat down across from her and put the gun on the table. "I want the truth, my parents won't give it to me."

…

"Winnie, give us audio." Greg told her after Clark had closed the room. "Wordy, get a snake cam in."

"I'm going to call Sophie." Ed said while grabbing his phone.

"Give her to me, don't talk to her."

"Greg.." Greg gave him a stern look. "Fine." He dialed Sophie and handed Greg the phone.

"_Ed, hi, something wrong?"_

"Sophie, it's Greg Parker."

"_Hey, is something wrong with Ed?"_

"No, he's fine. Can you please come to SRU?"

"_Yeah, I'm in the neighborhood. Why?"_

"I'll tell you when you get here, don't worry Sophie." Greg hung up the phone. "Jules, building is sealed off. Go downstairs and make sure she get's in."

"Audio in." Winnie said.

"What about video?"

"Working on it." Spike answered.

"_You could've asked me without the gun, Clark."_

"_You wouldn't have given it to me. Did you have an affair with my dad?"_

…

"Yes."

"How long?"

"I don't know exactly."

"Approximately."

"I don't know, Clark." She had talked down subjects, but this was different. She needed help and hoped they would give it to her soon.

…

"Video is in." Greg went to stand behind Winnie so he could watch.

"Gun's lowered, but he seems on edge. Kaylee looks like she's unsure of what to say." The elevator dinged, Sophie and Jules stepped out of it.

…

"Where did you get the gun, Clark?" She tried to take control of the situation.

"It's dad's, I found the lockbox keys."

"What do you want to do here, do you want to shoot me?"

"I'm asking the questions, how long?"

"I don't know." He grabbed to gun, walked towards her and hit her with it. Causing a bloody nose.

"Just once, a week, a month, a year?" He hit her again when she didn't answer immediately, giving her a big slash on her cheek.

"_Clark.."_

"Mom?" He looked up surprised. "Where is it coming from?" He turned back to Kaylee. "WHERE!" If Kaylee had to give him a status, it would be red.

"The black triangle thing on the table." He pointed his gun and shot it.

…

"Loudspeaker is out. Winnie, you can open the briefing room from here?"

"Yes." Greg looked at his team, they were wearing bullet proof vests and carrying their guns.

"What are you going to do?" Sophie asked him.

"Not sure, but we have to do something."

"He doesn't want to talk." Jules said.

"If this was anyone else.."

"Don't Spike, he's my son."

"I'm just saying.."

"No." Ed glared at him. They watched how Clark hit her again.

"We have to go in, Winnie open the door."

…

"What are they doing?" Clark asked as the door opened. He pointed the gun and fired a shot.

"Clark, don't do that. If you shoot at them or me they will be forced to kill you. You dad will have to shoot you, it will kill him. You don't want your mother watching you get shot, do you?" He looked at Kaylee as the door opened completely. He pointed the gun at her when he saw team one.

"Clark, we just want everyone to get out safe." Greg started. "Sam, less lethal." He whispered. "Now your parents are here and they don't want you to do this." He took a couple of steps forward.

"Don't, don't come any closer." His grip on the gun tightened.

"Okay, I won't. I will stay right here. I just need to know my officer is okay, can you ask her for me?"

"No." Clark kept looking at them. Kaylee nodded, indicating to Greg she was fine.

"Sam, when that gun is lowered you shoot."

"Copy."

"Clark, your mom wants to say something to you." Ed walked in with a shield, Sophie behind it.

"Clark please, drop the gun. I don't want to lose you, please. They are talking about shooting you."

Clark lowered his gun a little, Sam fired the rubber bullets. Clark fell to the ground, dropping his gun. Kaylee jumped up and kicked the gun away, before backing off so they could cuff him.

"Greg, are those necessary?" Sophie said and pointed to Spike, cuffing her son.

"Yes, he just assaulted one of mine under gun point. They are necessary." Greg walked towards Kaylee to remove the cuffs. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She touched her nose and winced. "I think he broke it, got some ice for me?"

"Jules is already getting it." Kaylee watched as Ed and Sophie walked towards their son.

"How much trouble is he going to get in?"

"He's a minor, so assuming you press charges.."

"No, I'm not pressing charges."

"Are you serious?" Jules asked while she handed her the ice and some paper towels.

"Yeah, it's Sophie and Ed's kid. I'm not going to press charges. Can someone drive me to the hospital, my nose needs be set."

"I'll drive you, looks like you need stitches in your cheek too.." Spike said.

"Thanks. It's Friday, are we still on for drinks at 5?" They all nodded. "See you there."

…

"How are you?" Ed asked when the rest wasn't paying any attention to them.

"I'm okay, my face hurts."

"Yeah, it looks.. bad.. blue-ish."

"Thanks.. I've been hit with a fist before, but a gun hurts way more." She smiled at him when she saw the look in his eyes. "Don't worry about it, it's not your fault." She softly touched his hand for a second before speaking up so everyone could hear her. "I'm going to go home." Kaylee finished her soda. "Take some painkillers and eat. Have a good weekend guys." She smiled at them before getting up and leaving.

…

Kaylee had just changed into some fresh clothes when there was knocking on the door. She opened it to find Ed standing there with some bags.

"Hi?"

"Hi, I'm going to cook for you." He walked past her into her house.

"Uhm, I know these painkillers can make you groggy, but I really don't remember inviting you." She followed him to the kitchen.

"You didn't. I just decided I'm not going to give you a choice."

"That so?"

"Yeah, because you keep turning me down and my son just broke your nose."

"Fine. I could use the company anyway." Ed smiled at her charmingly. "I hate that you can just do that to me and I don't mind."

"I know. I like it."

"Is this a date?"

"No. I'm tending to a poor woman who's nose was broken, jaw bruised, got a huge slash on her cheek and has a black eye."

"Okay, anything I can do?"

"No."

…

"That was great, Ed. Thanks." They were sitting on the couch.

"Thanking me even?"

"Funny, so how's it going with looking for a new place?"

"I'm actually going to look at a couple of houses for rent tomorrow."

"Not buying?"

"Nah, renting is good for a little while. What are your plans for the weekend?"

"Nothing."

"Do you want to go to dinner?"

"You don't give up, do you?"

"No, I won't."

"Okay, fine. Dinner."

"Good, I should get going. It's late and those painkillers must tire you."

"They do, let me walk you out." She opened the door for him. "Again, thanks for dinner." She reached up and kissed his cheek.

"Good night."

"Night." She said slightly disappointed. He seemed to notice, because he kissed her briefly.

"I'm going to leave it at that, I don't want to hurt you." She smiled at him.

"See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

…

She opened the door on Saturday and saw Clark and Sophie standing there.

"Hey." She looked between them.

"Hey, Kaylee. Clark.." Sophie warned.

"I'm sorry for what happened yesterday." He obviously didn't want to say it.

"Thank you for not pressing charges." Sophie smiled at Kaylee.

"That's okay Soph, I'm sure you had a long night yesterday."

"We did. Clark.." Clark sighed and handed Kaylee a bouquet of flowers.

"Thanks, Clark." Kaylee couldn't help but smile at Clark's expression. "You shouldn't have, they look expensive." She told Sophie.

"They were.." Clark said.

"I didn't." Sophie smiled at her.

"Do you want to come in?"

"No, thanks Kaylee. We need to go back home, Clark needs to get the TV and computer from his room." Kaylee chuckled.

"Sure thing, enjoy your weekend."

"You too." Kaylee smiled as Sophie gave Clark a light shove.

"Have a nice weekend.."

…

She opened the door, Ed was standing in front of it. He looked a little nervous, and had dressed up a little.

"Hey." She smiled at him. He looked up, unaware the door had opened.

"Hey, I got you these." He handed her flowers.

"Thanks." She chuckled. "You're the second man to give me flowers today. Come in while I put them in water."

"Who else?" Ed sounded a little jealous already. He followed her eyes and noticed the flowers. "Those?" She smiled and nodded. "Jesus, that guy must have too much money.." He muttered, but Kaylee heard him. "So, do I know this other guy?"

"You do."

"Is he good looking."

"Depends on taste. I don't know if you would call him good looking."

"Is he younger than me?" She should tell him it was Clark.

"He is."

"Who is it?"

"Now where's the fun in that?"

"Was it Sam, or Spike? Because ever since you went into that swingers club they've been looking at you.."

"No, it's not Sam or Spike.."

"Wordy?"

"No, he's a little too young for my taste."

"Wordy?"

"No, the guy who gave me the flowers. Besides, I'm sure he doesn't have any money left."

"Looks like it.. So, too young?"

"M-hm, I want a man, not a boy."

"That why you're not interested in him?"

"That and there's this guy I like, he's family. Didn't think that was a good idea." She saw it in his eyes the second he knew it was Clark.

"Clark gave you those?"

"Sophie forced him to."

"Wow, he must really hate you now."

"Yeah, I think those cost him 60 bucks.." Ed looked where they came from.

"With that florist? More like 90.."

"Poor kid." Ed stepped closer to her.

"Nah, I think he needed that." He studied her face. "You look good."

"My nose is blue-ish, my cheek is stitched, my jaw is blue and I tried to conceal my black eye. You sir, are a liar. I look terrible."

"You look good to me. You ready to go?"

"Sure."

…

"So, did you rent a house?" She took a bite from her dessert.

"Yes, it's a nice place. Want to see it?"

"Yeah."

"We can drop by there after dinner. So, Greg told me something." He had been wanting to bring it up all evening.

"Oh?"

"He said he talked to Holleran, about us." She looked up at him.

"Does one of us need to transfer?"

"No, apparently since we proved priority of life while we were having an affair it's okay." She looked relieved.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he said we could start a relationship and would be closely monitored."

"Doesn't sound half bad."

"I know, do you want to have another drink?" He pointed to her empty glass

"Nah, I'm good." He smiled at her and requested the check. "So, are we?"

"Are we what?"

"Dating."

"Well, we are on a date now."

"Yes, we are."

"So, if you keep saying 'yes' when I ask you out.."

"We're dating."

"I just.. can't on the weekends, starting next week."

"Why not? Do you have a girl on the side?" He smiled at her.

"You _are_ my girl on the side, but no. I've got Clark and Izzie on the weekends, though I doubt Clark will want to stay around."

"Still blames you?"

"Yeah, how did you know that?"

"Sophie told me."

"You and Sophie are talking again?"

"Yeah, I guess she just decided she's not mad at me anymore. You don't hear me complaining." Ed smiled at her and paid the bill.

"Come on, it's getting late and I just happen to know that you have to work on Sunday."

"Do you, now?"

"Yeah." She followed him to the car.

"You know what's great?"

"Me?"

"No." He looked at her. "That I finally have someone to complain to about my jackass teamleader." Ed chuckled.

"Don't let your teamleader hear that, he might work you extra hard tomorrow."

"I like it when he works me hard." She smiled coyly at him.

"You're going to be the death of me."

"Probably." She got into the car.

...

"So, do you like it?" He asked once they entered his new apartment.

"Yeah, it's nice. It's modern, I like modern."

"I know, your house is too."

"It was already furnished?"

"Yep, decided to go for the easy way." Kaylee walked around, it wasn't big but it was nice. It had a living room, open kitchen, one bathroom and two bedrooms. "It's not for, forever.. Just for now."

"It's nice, nice couch."

"Yeah, I always liked lounge but Sophie didn't. Imagine my surprise when it was already inside. Try it out, it's great."

"I should get going."

"Stay for a drink, then I'll bring you home." He grabbed her hand to pull her towards the couch.

"That's not a good idea, Ed."

"Why not?"

"Because I know I will stay."

"I promise I will kick you out." She chuckled.

"Not good enough."

"I won't try to kiss you." He smiled at her. "Not until I drop you off at least."

"Okay, one drink.."

…

"So, again thanks for dinner." She smiled at him as they stood outside her door and she grabbed her keys.

"You're very welcome." He leaned in to kiss her briefly.

"So, uuh.. see you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow." She raised up on her toes to kiss him again.

"Bye." He pulled her back to him and kissed her.

"Yeah, bye." She kissed him, opened the door and pulled him in with her. "I should go."

"You should go. We started with sex last time, that didn't work out."

"Yeah, and we've got work tomorrow."

"Yes, so bye."

"Bye." Neither of them moved, they just looked at each other.

...

"I shouldn't have accepted that drink." He smiled at her.

"Think that's where we went wrong?"

"Yeah."

"Everything was fine until _you_ pulled me inside your house."

"Oh, so now it's my fault."

"Little bit." He rolled over on his side so her could wrap his arm around her. "Let's go to sleep."

"Yeah, my jackass teamleader wants me at work at 6. So that gives me, 4 hours of sleep."

"6? What a jackass."

...

She smiled as she woke up and Ed was still sleeping next to her, it was a first. He usually had to leave right after they slept together.

"How long have you been looking?" His eyes were still closed.

"A couple minutes, I was just thinking how great it is to wake up next to you."

"Yeah, same here. It's nice not having to rush out." He opened his eyes to look at her.

"It is, want to shower with me?"

"I might make you late for work if we do. Think your jackass teamleader will mind?"

"You know, I've got a feeling that if I'm late, he'll be late."

"You must be psychic or something." She got up to walk to the bathroom. She turned around in the doorway to catch him staring.

"You coming?" He growled and got up to follow her to the shower.

…

"So, I noticed you came into work with Kaylee." Greg smiled at his friend.

"Yeah, so we arrived at the same time."

"Late, both of you."

"So we both overslept.."

"Did you oversleep together?" Ed glared at him. "You did, you know you will be closely monitored, right?"

"Yep, but we don't have to keep it a secret, right?"

"No, just don't go.."

"I wasn't planning on any PDA inside SRU."

"Good." They heard knocking.

"Come in." Ed said as he was just zipping up his pants.

"Really, you would let Jules see you like that?" He smiled at her.

"You let lots of guys see you dressed as a.." He was looking for a word that didn't sound offending. "Stripper?" She smiled at him.

"Fair enough." She glanced over to Greg who was pretending not to watch them while he was looking inside his locker. "Anyway, I still had this." She held up his phone.

"Ah, thanks. I was looking for it."

…

"I still have something for you in my locker, walk with me?" Kaylee asked, Ed nodded and followed her.

"What is it?"

"It's for our one year dating-anniversary." Ed chuckled.

"That was yesterday."

"I know, but it hadn't arrived yet."

They were silent when they walked into the locker room.

"Oh my god." Kaylee quickly closed her eyes and Ed looked down, both not wanting to see what was going on in front of them. They heard stumbling and a zipper. "Can I safely reach me locker?" Kaylee joked.

"Uuhm, yeah. We're.. decent." Jules said.

"You weren't five seconds ago." Ed smiled at Sam, his shirt was still hanging open and they were both blushing. Kaylee walked towards her locker and grabbed a gift wrapped box out of it.

"So uh, Jules, next time just.. lock the door or something."

"Or better yet, don't have sex in the locker room." Ed offered.

Jules and Sam just looked at each other, neither knowing what to say.

"You do know I have to tell the boss, right?" Ed asked, they both nodded. "Okay." He and Kaylee turned towards the exit. "That's why she didn't want to go bowling with Scott." Kaylee smiled at him and they walked out.

"O my god." Jules turned towards Sam.

"Did that just happen?"

"Yes, Kaylee and Ed just walked in on us having sex."

"At least they only saw a second." He joked, trying to see the humour in it. Knowing Ed and Kaylee would be making jokes about it for months.

"That's one to many, Sam."

…

"Guess he really is Samtastic huh?" Kaylee asked amused the next day as she and Jules were in the locker room. Jules sighed and leaned against her locker.

"What do I have to do to get rid of the jokes."

"I'm afraid there's nothing you can do about those, so is he?"

"You want to talk about my sex-life with your colleague?" They walked out of the locker-room towards the gym.

"I've already seen too much, ignoring it doesn't make that image go away." Kaylee smiled at her.

"I don't ask you about your sex-life with Ed.."

"You've never walked in on us having sex against a locker.."

"Jules had sex against a locker?" Spike asked, they hadn't noticed him walking out of the locker-room.

"Thanks.." Jules glared at Kaylee.

"Who were you having sex with?"

"None of your business."

"Sam." Kaylee offered, Jules glared at Kaylee again.

"Oh come on, Ed would've told him anyway."

"You and Ed walked in on her and Sam having sex against a locker?" Spike asked as they walked into the gym.

"What?" Wordy said as he was running.

"Yep, yesterday." Kaylee smiled as Jules walked towards Sam.

"Just for a second though." Ed chipped in.

"He was done that fast?" Wordy joked, earning a look that could kill from Sam.

"Guys, let's leave them alone for an hour." Greg smiled at his team.

"Okay, but just an hour."

…

"Hold on, Kay. Medics will be here soon, I promise." Ed said, making eye contact. "Try to slow your breathing down." She nodded.

He wanted to go over to her, but he couldn't, he was currently trying to stop the bleeding on a civilian. Priority of life stated that he had to save the guys life over his fiancée's. Fiancée.. he had proposed half a year ago but it still felt a little weird. They'd been in this situation before, where one of them was dying, they could handle it. He watched as she began closing her eyes.

"Hey, stay with me. Don't you dare close your eyes." The guy bleeding under his hands was looking between them.

"Okay." She sounded drowsy.

"Think about the wedding, just two weeks. Two weeks until we go on our honeymoon. We can relax, just two weeks."

"I always.. wanted to go to.. Hawaii." She was breathing hard.

"I know, and you'll be there in two weeks." She had been shot in her chest, the bullet went right through her vest. "Just you and me on a beach, sipping cocktails."

"Diving?"

"Yeah, diving, surfing, whatever you want." Ed was trying to keep panic from his voice but it was becoming harder with each breath.

"You're engaged?" The man asked him, Ed looked down at him..

"Yeah, getting married in two weeks. Are you doing okay?"

"I'm still fine, go to her."

"Nuhu, I'm staying right here." Ed told him, he wouldn't admit it but he wouldn't like anything better then to go over there. "Greg, how is it coming with those medics?"

"_Sam is bringing two up, they will take the guy."_

"Okay, what about Kaylee?"

"_We only have two medics.."_

"I can carry her out."

"_No, it's better if she stays there. You can start keeping pressure once they take the guy."_

"Copy that." He said reluctantly. He looked back at Kaylee, to see her eyes close again. "Hey, hey, keep those eyes open. Do you hear me?"

"Yeah.." She was starting to lose too much blood and they both knew it. Ed looked at the door, willing Sam to walk through it. "Ed." He looked back at her, she could read worry on his face. "I love you."

"I love you too, just another day right?"

"Just another day." Sam burst through the door with the medics.

"Move." One of them told him, and he was glad to do so. He ran to Kaylee and kneeled next to her, trying to stop the bleeding. Kaylee cried out in pain when he put pressure on the wound. He looked back to see Sam leaving with the medics.

"I know, I know baby. Just hold on, they'll be back for you any moment."

"I can't.."

"Yes, yes you can. Just keep breathing, in and out."

"_Ed, they need at least five more minutes."_

"It's okay." She smiled at him, she was still wearing her comm.

"No, it's not! You can't die."

"Ed, it's okay. I love you, you tried."

"It's not right for you to die, Kay. Those damn medics should hurry up."

"The pain is gone. It's okay." They both knew that was a bad sign. He kissed her briefly.

"I'm carrying you out." He looked around the room and spotted a towel. "Back in a second." He went to grab the towel, tore it and pressed it on the wound, he grabbed some duct tape from one of his pouches and taped the towel to her. "This is gonna hurt when they rip it off." He tried to smile at her before lifting her in his arms.

"_Eddie.."_

"No, I'm taking her down, I wouldn't let any of you die up here. So I'm sure as hell not going to let her die right under my palms."

"_Elevators aren't working."_

"I know." He started walking down the stairs, sure he was descending much faster than the medics ever could.

"Eddie, medics are almost here. Sam will walk back up with them."

"Just let them wait at the bottom, I'm on the second floor." He looked at Kaylee, her eyes were closed. "Hey, Kaylee." She didn't react. "KAYLEE!" He shook her a little. He was at the bottom of the stairs, the medics weren't even there yet. He stood still for a second so he could put to fingers on her neck, no heartbeat, he swallowed. "Sam, tell them to prepare for CPR."

"_Eddie."_

"She can come back, I know she will try."

He was at the front door when the medics were finally walking in. He put her on the stretcher and watched as they hooked her up to machines and started CPR while they were walking to the ambulance.

Jules was still busy trying to talk the man down that shot her. He shot her on his way out, but got trapped in a room with another civilian when the power in the building went out. Thanks to those handy electronic locks they couldn't get to them.

"How are you doing talking this guy down." Ed asked as he wiped away a tear and walked towards Greg. Greg had only seen him cry once or twice.

"Eddie, follow the ambulance, take the car."

"No, I'm doing my damn job. Kaylee just died while I was doing my damn job and I'm not going to stop now. Where do you want me?"

"Can you focus?"

"Yes."

"Are you okay following orders?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I need Jules in the truck, with Spike out. Sam isn't cleared to snipe. You have to do it." Greg didn't want to do it but he really needed Ed. Sam wasn't cleared to use a gun by SIU because of a call they had the day before, Spike was with his father and Kaylee was out to.

"Okay, where do you want me to set up?"

…

Ed didn't take the shot, he didn't get the order. He was disappointed he couldn't put the son of a bitch in the ground but it wasn't his decision.

"Ed, you did good." Greg patted him on the back.

"I'm going to the hospital." He got into the driver's seat.

"We all are, buddy." They hadn't heard back from the hospital. Ed had several missed calls, but he was doing his job when they called.

…

"Kaylee Swarek." He told the nurse behind the desk in the ER.

"I'm sorry sir, only next of kin."

"I am her next of kin, Ed Lane." She nodded and checked something in the computer.

"They have taken her into surgery, I will call the doctor, if you could wait over there?" She pointed to some chairs.

"Thanks." He went to sit down and everyone sat down with him.

…

"Hey." He looked up, he saw her looking at him. "You weren't there when I woke up in the ambulance." She gave him a tired smile, he looked like a mess.

"Hey, yeah I know." She raised her arm to his cheek.

"You were clean shaven when I last saw you."

"Yeah, you were gone a really long time. What year is it?"

"2012, we are getting married in two weeks. Or one judging by your face."

"Thank god." He had been scared for brain damage.

"Why weren't you in the ambulance?"

"I had a job to do." He leaned down and kissed her. "I thought you died."

"You look bad."

"Thanks, Kay. You look bad to."

"Now, that's not nice to say to your fiancée. Wait, where's my ring." She sounded a little panicked. He reached into his pocket.

"Right here, it didn't fit around your finger after surgery. Figured I make sure they didn't lose it." He put it back around her finger.

"We still on for Hawaii?"

"Yeah."

"Scuba diving and surfing, right?"

"Yeah, didn't think you would remember all of that."

"I love you."

"I love you too." His phone started ringing. "Ah, that will be the hourly check-up."

"Hourly?"

"Yeah, they had to go back to work, but they make sure I'm alive." He picked up his phone and put it on speaker. "Hey."

"_Hey, you sound better, have you eaten yet?" Kaylee smiled as she listened to Spike's voice._

"No.."

"Ed!" Kaylee scolded him and coughed. "You didn't tell me you hadn't eaten, hang up the phone and go eat."

"_Is that..?"_

"Yeah, Spike, I'm back. Now I would love to talk to you longer but Ed needs to go eat, call back later?"

"_Sure, I'm glad you're awake."_

"Me too." She grabbed Ed's phone and hung up. "Go. Eat."

"Can't you come with me?" He looked vulnerable.

"No, not just yet. Give me a day."

"I don't want to leave you."

"Go buy lunch and come eat it here?"

"Okay, I'll be back in five."

"Okay." He kissed her before leaving.

…

"_Hey, I Spike told me you were awake." _

"Yeah, so, Sarge, how did Ed handle it?"

"_He there with you?"_

"No, but he'll be back soon, I sent him home to shower half an hour ago."

"_He, he thought you died. He did his job and then came to the hospital. He had it rough while you were out. You were gone for over 70 hours."_

"Yeah, I know. He's okay though?"

"_I think so, but I'm not sure."_

"Thanks, Sarge."

"_You're welcome Kaylee, are you up for visitors?"_

"Always."

"_Okay, we'll stop by after shift."_

"See you then." She hung up the phone.

…

"Kay, what do you think you're doing?" She smiled innocently at Ed.

"Walking."

"Looks more like you're struggling to walk." He crossed his arms.

"It's fine."

"You will pop your stitches."

"No I won't, I just have to be able to.. do stuff, on our honeymoon." He smiled at her.

"Diving and such?"

"Yes, the doctor said he could take the stitches out in three days."

"If you don't rip them out first.." She continued walking. "Kay.."

"You can walk with me or stay here." He sighed.

"Fine." He walked next to her. "So everything is set for the wedding."

"Good, think I'll still be able to fit my dress?"

"I'm sure you will."

…

Ed looked around in the church, it was starting to fill up nicely. He looked to his left, Greg smiled back at him.

"Äre you okay buddy?"

"I will be once she's said 'I do'."

"Scared she'll get cold feet?"

"My last marriage didn't exactly end great."

"Think she might think you will cheat again?"

"I don't know, I don't really need Parker wisdom right now. I need Parker friendship." Greg smiled at him.

"It's going to be fine."

"You're probably right."

"Tonight you're going to stay at the Royal York, and you will fly to Hawaii tomorrow."

"Yes, relax for a couple of weeks."

"Exactly." The music started playing. "Here she comes."

Ed watched as she walked down the aisle, wearing a beautiful dress. He smiled at her, knowing the dress would probably hurt since she was shot two weeks ago. She had asked Spike to give her away, her father had left her and her mother when she was young.

"Hey." He smiled at her as she came to stand next to him.

"Hey, no cold feet?"

"No cold feet. You?"

"Nope." They turned to the reverend.

**A/N END! Thought it was nice to end it here, since it was only meant to have a couple a thousand words.. Pretty please leave me a review?**


End file.
